


"Bad Luck"

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: It's not what it seems [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Sometimes Dean is just an all too easy target…
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: It's not what it seems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	"Bad Luck"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit complete sheepish Nonesense, but hell, why not? ^^P
> 
> No Beta, no native, feel warned. ^^P  
> Enjoy, just don't expect any high literature, maybe not even a beach read. ^^D (Awwwe, the Slang you can learn from the Show.)

Bad Luck

“Don’t bite!” Dean complained snappy, already feeling strange being in that position.  
He was an Alpha for chucks sake…, this was against nature, at least against HIS…  
But he had lost and always been a man of his word although wondering how this had happened…?  
He had never made so many mistakes at once…

“You’re going to complain all way through?” Sam wondered with a slight amused smile on his lips.  
“Damn sure I will!” The older Alpha stated, at least trying to keep the rest of his dignity while Sam was pulling of his Jeans.

“I don’t get it…HOW?” Dean was still rumbling about his unexpected loss, knowing this to be his specialty. And although he had learned over the years that there weren’t many things he could beat Sam at, this had always been the one profession Sam had never, ever, surpassed him in.  
So the question remained, having the Alpha growling, his arms crossed in front of his chest while his Brother was moving, rolling and positioning him to get the Clothes off somehow.

“…HOW?” The older one rumbled again.

“Come on, get it over.” Sam almost begged, slightly getting annoyed for being ignored so completely by an absolutely passive Dean. It wouldn’t be as fun if his Big Brother wouldn’t ‘participate’.  
“It just wasn’t your day.”  
“No. There is no such thing as - not my day - !” Dean insisted, lifting his pointing finger while Sam used the chance to grab this formerly closely tugged away arm and pulled it up to get rid of the shirt.  
Dean only growled.

“Oh keep it! It won’t be that bad…!”  
Sam stated a bit impatiently.

“IT will…!” Dean childishly gave in response, tugging his arm back the moment his shirt was gone and he saw a chance to do so.

“Well, in this case, acting like that, you can make it worse.” Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked down on his Brother glaring at him from his laying position, his arms crossed again.

It was a short moment of fighting, both grown Alphas trying to gain the upper hand without saying a single word or making a move.

Finally it was Dean sighing unhappy and lifting both of his arms for a smiling Sam to redress him again.

\-------------

“I got the Popcorn and those smashed fruit and vegetable Liquids.” Castiel stated serious while laboriously carrying a tray with the Snacks Sam had ordered for tonight.

The Angel entered the prepared Room without hesitation, his blue eyes glowing in excitement at the already arranged dark blond Alpha positioned at the Center of the bed.

Dean was rolling his eyes, once again pouting and crossing his arms…

“What do you think?” Sam questioned cheerfully and with a bright smile directed at their Angel who seemed lost in awe somehow.

“…I…really like it.” Castiel stated slightly distracted as Sam continued smiling and taking the tray to put it aside.

“I hate you!” Dean pointed out.

But Castiel wasn’t listening, to busy moving his hands over that plushy terry Bee Pajama he had once bought for the Hunter, actually for both of them in his less sane mind at the time.  
And once more the Alpha growled warningly.

“Dean, behave!” Sam mentioned, for once being the one choosing the movie and picking the dish.  
“You had agreed on that.” The younger one reminded while easily returning to the bed and taking the place on the other side of his big Brother, immediately cuddling up, just like the Angel did across.

Once more Dean rolled his eyes, his whole body tensing as he was tortured and used as a Life sized ‘stuffed animal’, his beer and whiskey denied and only offered unsalted dry Popcorn to a boring movie he wouldn’t understand.

Once more he wondered how he could have lost at Billard, his Game of Kings…?  
How he could have missed so easy shots…?  
Because this here was certainly not the threesome he had thought about for tonight…

Sam chuckled slightly and cuddled even closer, his head resting on his still brooding Brother…  
It was so absurd that Dean was never watching Cass when they were playing, absolutely forgetting that the Angel could cheat damn well, that they had taught him that. And with the right price ahead the Celestial could be quite creative and a very willing Companion.

Sam patted his clueless Brother's chest while he looked over to a very focused Angel who was enjoying all of the soft material that a still confused Dean was currently hidden in…

They should do that more often, Sam thought, smiling happily and pushing the play button for the Movie Night to start.

End…

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, i don't know why it had to be A/B/O though... Oo?


End file.
